


Remember.

by GayToFunction69



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bonding, Day of the Dead, Langst, Mourning, Other, Shiro and Keith bond with Lance ahh, ny first angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayToFunction69/pseuds/GayToFunction69
Summary: Basically it's Día De Los Muertos, and Lance is mourning his fathers death. But goes through some challenging things. Idk I suck lol





	

It is almost that day, the thirty-first of October. He knew what he was going to do on the night it happens, and in his room too. Everyone will probably be somewhere else near the castle, celebrating Halloween or something. Not Lance though, he didn't celebrate it. 

As the day got closer, all he could think about is his father. His papa, the man he looked up to more than anyone. Sure he looked up to Shiro, but the adoration of his father will always top that. 

He dreaded as the days passed, praying that on that day no mission will ruin it. Before that day, they had a mission which did not go so well. Shiro wasn't exactly happy, in fact.. he was pissed.

"What the hell was that, Lance?!"He removed his helmet, and the harsh tone made the poor boy back away. "You almost put all of us in danger! Don't you think?"Lance hadn't exactly made it in time, shot a few ship which nearly caused the others danger. Lance looked down, "Shiro I'm sorry-"

"Please leave."He snapped, "Shiro, this is a group conversation.. I just can't-"Lance was again cut off, "I said leave!"Lance quickly got up, and left the room. He stayed in his room, laying in bed contemplating on whether or not to face Shiro. The days passed, and it was finally here. 

Lance grabbed an old TV set that Pidge fixed up, and put an old movie tape in. He grabbed his guitar, and lit up a few candles. In between the candles, was a picture of his dad. He had curly brown locks, a full grown beard, bright brown eyes, tan skin, and was wearing his usual clothing. Suit and tie, with his sombrero. He also had his guitar, which now belongs to Lance. 

He turned on the tv, and showed Lance when he was a baby. In his mothers arms, his dad singing La Bamba to him. "What do we name him?"His father said, as tiny Lance's hand wrapped around his finger. The man smiled, "I don't know Jose.. why not Juanito?"Lance laughed at that part, "Or something like.. Lance? Lance Julio Santos?"

Lance merely rolled his eyes at his middle name, no one but his family member called him Julio. "Ay, that sounds beautiful. My little Julio.."His mom smiled, kissing Lance's cheek. Lance began to play a tube on his guitar, a bit of Vincente Fernandez. 

Moving on to when Lance turned two years old, his father gave him a small guitar of his own. Being too young, he played with the strings and attempted to sing. "Ay Julio! You break the strings mijó!"His father frantically grabbed the tiny guitar, and little Lance began bawling like crazy. 

He chuckled, his father was quick to comfort him and sing to him. Lance immediately calmed down. The night wasn't over yet, just the first and second of November. 

And so when it became too late, he turned off the little tv. He blew the candles, and went off to sleep. 

 

**********

Shiro was still angry, he didn't bother speaking to Lance. He didn't mind though, because all he could do is think about his papi. How the memories are quick to come. Before going off in space, he'd go to the same graveyard, and sing to his fathers grave. Now he can't even do that. 

While the others don't know why Lance is so distant, Pidge and Hunk definitely know. They know that these days will be Lance's time to mourn for his father. So they don't bother him on these days. Lance is not to be disturbed, especially during the Día De Los Muertos. Aka, the Day of the Dead. 

While everyone was going on about their day, Lance was blocking everyone out by listening to music. Not just any kind, but a track of his fathers music. His voice always comforted him, no matter what. 

"Hey Lance, why didn't you celebrate Halloween with us?"There it was, the question he knew he was going to be asked. "I don't celebrate it."Lance responded to Keith, and he laughed. "Really? Or is it the fact that Shiro yelled at you? Man up-"Lance blocked him out once again, listening to music. 

They were ripped out, "Hey!"Lance yelled, and Keith took a look. "Who the hell is Jose Santos?"Lance tried to grab his music tape back, glaring. "Can you please give it back?"The fight began, and they argued. Shiro burst in, "What is going on?"

"He started it!"

"You took my music tape!"

"You weren't listening to me!"

"Enough!"His tone was hard, and Shiro turned to Keith. "What happened?"He demanded, "Lance was being so hard today, he wasn't listening to me and all he did was listen to music."At this, Shiro turned to Lance. "Listening to music isn't necessary at the moment Lance, there could be an attack and you wouldn't know. Straighten up, or else."He threatened.

Tears filled Lance's eyes, he snatched the music tape before storming off to his room. "Shiro give him a break, he's kinda having a rough time now."Hunk insisted, and Keith rolled his eyes. "He's only being a crybaby."Hunk shook his head, "Well you see Keith, Jose Santos is his dad."

The room filled with silence, "There's a very important reason he's listening to his dads music. Lance just refuses to say."

"Well then will you tell us?"Shiro asked.

"No can do, it's up to Lance to do that."Shiro, and Keith looked at each other. They were going to spy on Lance if they have to find out then. 

**

Soft music was playing, guitars, trumpets, all of a kind. Lance lit up the candles, and placed the picture between them. He turned on the tv, and grabbed his guitar. By the door, the two boys watched. What was he doing? 

"My niño! To his first day to school!"His father spoke in broken English, and honestly at the time Lance wasn't so great himself. "Thank you papi, I love you. Adios!"The tv showed a young Lance running to his new school, with his tiny guitar by his hand. Keith, and Shiro watch along with him. Secretly though. "Ah, my Julio. What do you love most?"His dad asked.

"Music!"

"Sí my niño, I can see."

"My niño knows more about music then me, he knows guitars, he knows drums, he knows everything! He's good son."His father explained, and Lance squealed with happiness. At this, Lance began to play the guitar. The two had know idea that he knew how to play, but it was very good. 

"Papi, one day I want to be like you."A nine year old lance explained, and us father smiled. "I'm proud of you, mijó.. you make me proud."He hugged the boy, and he hugged back. 

"Music will make a difference, music is our soul."

Lance, and his father on the tv say at the same time. Lance knew every line, he's watched this so many times. But every time he watches it, he never gets tired of it. He turned off the tv, and began to play his guitar.

He wasn't singing, just simple playing. He just started to play Besame Mucho. His fathers favorite song. And so when he finished the last verse, he placed his guitar away, blew out the candles, and went to bed. Shiro, and Keith walked off. 

"What was he doing?"Keith asked, "Maybe mourning? It sounds ridiculous, he wouldn't know if his dad is dead or not."So the two walked off. 

********

The last day, and Lance was ready to blow into pieces. Of course Keith was trying to pick a fight, and Lance wasn't having it. "I said give it back!"He hissed, and Keith rolled his eyes. "How about you stop being such a slump? Mourning about your father, you don't even know he's dead."Realizing he was literally spied on, Lance stomped his foot.

Keith didn't back down though.

"He died when I was eleven years old."

Okay, maybe he should back down.

"Every year.. we have a celebration to those we lost. It's a multi-day holiday."Lance explained, and the guilt began to eat Keith up. "Now give it back, and mind your own business!"He snatched the guitar from him, and stomped away to put it back where it belongs. 

After having explained to Shiro what happened, the two decided that maybe Lance shouldn't be alone on this. So when the final night came, Lance placed the candles up, grabbed his guitar and was about to turn on the tv.

"Lance?"He looked up at the two, "What are you two doing?"He asked, and the two looked down. "Well.. we just wanted to apologize for the way we've been treating you the past few days. If we had known that you're.. celebrating something we wouldn't be so hard."Shiro explained.

"That's the problem."This surprised the two, "You guys don't know me well enough, if had known me more then you wouldn't bother me so much. I mean.. do you even know my full name? Do you know the holidays I celebrate? Heck, do you even know that I didn't want to be a part of the Garrison?"He explained. 

The two really didn't know much about Lance, they only know that he's a jokester, flirty guy. But behind that, they never knew who he truly is. "We are a team.. but we don't even know each other that well."He finished. 

Shiro, and Keith sat on either side of him. "Tell us about him.. your father."Lance was shocked to hear this. "Tell us about your father.. and why you didn't want to be a part of the Garrison."

Lance decided, maybe this would be a good bonding moment.

"My papi, I looked up to him. Above everyone else. He was music, and he gave it to me. Because of him, I taught myself how to play more instruments. I was a music fanatic!"He remembered, "I didn't know English, but he taught it to me. He was the greatest cook.. he made the best food, from enchiladas to menudo. He loved me, he was proud of me."He smiled, tears filling his eyes. 

"And when he died, I wanted to continue with music. Although my mom thought it was silly, and that I needed to give that dream.. so when I got accepted into the Garrison.. that dream was completely gone. I still played music, but more as a side job. I played at bars, out in the streets, and in small restaurants.."He explained. 

"I never wanted to be a pilot.. I wanted to be a musician."After that, the tears wouldn't hold back much more and they were free to fall. Shiro grabbed his hand, "Well you seen great by what we can see.. how about we join you here?"He asked, pointing towards the old tv.

Lance gave him a week smile, and the tv showed old videos from when he was young. They watched together, and bonded. They bonded properly. So when Lance fell asleep, Shiro carried him on to the bed. Keith blew out the candles, and they left.

Lance fell asleep with a smile on his face this time.

****

And just like that on the next day, Lance was back to being Lance. Goofy, flirting, and happy go lucky. Usually Lance valued peace during those days, but being with Lance and Shiro made him feel happier.

So he looks up at the sky, and sighed. "I've been blessed with two more good friends papi.. I love you."

"I love you too Julio."His father wishes he could speak to him face to face, but for now he much watch him from the heavens. "I'm proud of you, mijó.. So, so proud of you.."

He meant it, Lance is the best son anyone could ask for. He is very.. very proud.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like, if I get things wrong do tell me! Thanks for reading (:


End file.
